


NicoB's Tropical Paradise, by HiyokoSaion_Jiggywithit

by Komaedumb



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, NicoB, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komaedumb/pseuds/Komaedumb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the characters are all as NicoB portrays them?<br/>I'm sure that's a question you've never asked, but here I am answering it.<br/>((note that some characters such as Mahiru and Saionji I took some liberties with because Nico doesn't do much with them. And because Saionji is me,, so))</p>
<p> </p>
<p>this is the stupidest thing i've ever written but i'm doing it for nicob and the picky penguins {{kisses u all bc this is the nicest fandom i have ever been in}}</p>
<p>so, grab some bagels and pf changs, turn off all of the lights, tickle a penguin, and prepare yourself for the beauty that is nicob's tropical paradise<br/>(holy shit thats a cliche title)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Swear To Junko I'm Going To Resort To Cannibalism If I Stay Here Any Longer - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> as a formal warning, this entire fic can contain some triggers. this chapter has none to speak of, so you should be safe. the entire fic, shipping wise, has hajime/everybody, ibuki/everybody, mainly platonic but at times romantic nanami/saionji/souda (LOOK IT'S US), peko/sonia, platonic saionji/mahiru, and a number of more.  
> only nanami/souda/saionji and peko/sonia will come up a lot.  
> like triggers, these will be mentioned if and when they pop up in a chapter, so stay tuned and please enjoy the story.

PROLOGUE- I Swear To Junko I'm Going To Resort To Cannibalism If I Stay Here Any Longer - PART 1 - START  
16 Students Remaining...

Hajime sighed, placing his head between his knees in a desperate attempt to block out the waves and loud chatter of others. He was on a boat with 15 other kids, headed to a place dubbed 'Jabberwock Island.' He would've been fine, a-ok with going here.

As long as he wasn't going with these kids.

There was a boy sat next to him, absentmindedly humming a song to himself that Hajime vaguely recognized the tune of as he twiddled his fingers. Hajime noticed he was extremely pale, moreso than what should be healthy. He had thinning frizzy white hair that was a bright red color at the roots and the worst eye-bags Hajime had ever seen in his life.  
Hajime wanted to question the student's sickly state, but he felt it was too personal to talk about. He diverted his attention to the other students, who already seemed to be forming connections.

There was a short girl in pigtails held together by kitty bows sat on the boat's floor, her orange kimono mostly undone (nothing was actually showing, thank Junko. She was wearing a flesh-colored binder underneath) as her two companions, a purple-haired boy in a hideous yellow-green jumpsuit and a short skinny girl in a dark blue cat-themed jacket, applied sunscreen to her.   
Look, Twitch Users Kazuichi_souda and Nanami RPer I sadly forgot the username of, it's us!

Close by, there was a duo consisting of an intimidating silver-haired girl in a dark school uniform and a slightly shorter blond girl with really fucking long hair and a black jewel-encrusted bow. The blond smiled and touched her friend's cheek, saying something Hajime couldn't quite hear. The other girl went red, hiding her face behind her long dark green sleeves, her companion giggling and letting out an "awww!"  
Hajime decided to ignore the public display of affection. At least they weren't fucking.

A rather noticeable sight was a girl with multicolored hair and no visible bra to speak of doing fucking CARTWHEELS on the boat's edge, screeching happily and at one point actually jumping into the water and coming out seconds later to shake her head dry like a dog and leap back into the water. Wash, rinse, repeat. {{Jacksfilms voice}} LITERALLY.  
"I think I fucked a genderbend of her once." Hajime whispered, narrowing his eyes at the energetic girl.

There were other students, too. The author's just too lazy to list them because it's 12:55 in the fucking morning and I'm sitting here writing NicoB fanfiction. Christ help me.

Hajime decided to get off his lazy ass and look around. He walked up to the front of the boat, leaning forward. A grin nearly split his face in two when he saw an island getting closer! We're almost here! 

His moment of happiness was cut off when he barely noticed a...person flying on a tree? What is this, Stranded Deep? He stared in confused bewilderment as his classmates continued, blissfully unaware of a flYING FUCKING TREE.

He tilted his head, still wondering if his mind was making this up or not when the tree came closer. I repeat, the tree. Came. CLOSER. Hajime gulped, running and hiding beneath a seat. And then, after what felt like forever, a loud crash could be heard, silencing the voices of Hajime and his classmates for a long, long time...

\----  
Prologue- I Swear To Junko I'm Going To Resort To Cannibalism If I stay Here Any Longer - PART 1- END, PART 2- START  
?????? students remain....


	2. I Swear To Junko I'm Going To Resort To Cannibalism If I Stay Here Any Longer - PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> twitch user hiyokosaion_jiggywithit aka peko/sonia TRASH

Ow, my aching everything. Do I still have legs?  
An unknown rasping voice could be heard above Hajime, sounding oddly calm despite the situation and the fact that everyone should be dead, if the pained screams and disgusting noises of his classmates being crushed to death were to be taken seriously.

"You must be exhausted. Let's take a break, huh, buddy? The old two bagel lunch, have a little confab." The voice chuckled.  
Hajime hated the voice's owner already.

The person quickly changed their tone. "I'm sorry, that was mean, wasn't it?" Hajime could barely feel himself being grabbed by the shoulders and lifted off of the ground. "Can you stand?"  
DO YOU THINK I CAN FUCKING STAND.

Hajime groaned in protest, weakly falling to the ground once more once the person let go of him.   
"He's alright, i-isn't he?" Another voice meekly questioned. "He's dead as a doornail, it looks!" Another snorted. The person from before sighed. "Mikan, Ibuki, quiet. I think you're bothering him." Hajime could almost hear the eyeroll in their voice.

"Nagito-chan, y'know I can kill you?" One of them chuckled. "S-what that bear thing said, anyway!" "Be quiet. Please. I already know that Nico's pissed reading this because the author didn't include Monokuma introducing himself."  
Haha, what fourth wall?

The two continued their useless banter as Hajime slowly regained his sight and the feeling in his limbs, thank Junko. He managed to hobble off while the people spewed threats at eachother, the other person there who had only spoken once trying to break them up.

Wandering aimlessly, Hajime found himself at a 'Hotel Mirai'. There was the kimono girl he vaguely recognized sitting with her feet propped up against the table. The blond girl with the bow was telling her off for bad manners, while a short chubby boy with the creepiest fucking face was making what looked like tacos in the kitchen area.

Hajime weakly smiled and waved with a 'hi'. The kimono-girl boredly glanced over. "Hi." She jumped down, walking over a bit forcefully and shaking his hand even more forcefully. "I'm the diddly fiddler. I fiddle diddlies." She said completely seriously, before laughing after a moment of complete silence. "Juuust kiddin'! I'm Hiyoko Saionji, dancer!!"She stuck her tongue out for no reason.

Hajime blinked. "You're the one the fandom makes odd porn of, right?" "Yeah. I mean, have you sean the Soapies fanart?" Saionji burst out laughing, twirling and then strolling off in the opposite direction. This'll be fun.

Hajime turned to the blond girl who was getting on Saionji before. She noticed his gaze, and turned around. "Hëllö!" My god, this dialogue is gonna be annoying to write. "My nämë ïs Sönïä Nëvërmïnd." Hajime stared. "Why. Are you talking like that." Sonia laughed. "Ís thís béttér?" "Absolutely not."

The two's brief conversation was cut off abruptly when the only other student in the room showed up by Hajime's side miracalously. Didn't spell that right. Don't care. It's 1:50 AM. "Ah, hello! I heard we had a new guest, yes?" He grinned, and Hajime instinctively looked away. Those souless black eyes...!

"Mhmhmhmmm...!" The boy hummed. "My name is Teruteru Hanamura. I'm a cook but, ah, I prefer the term 'chef' if you please!" He held out a hand, which Hajima blindly grasped at multiple times, but couldn't find until around the tenth time. Can't blame him, his eyes were closed as tight as physics would actually allow.

As the group of four engaged in small talk, another voice could be heard. "Darling!" All heads turned to the voice, finding a red-haired girl in a blue tuxedo and a camera on a strap thrown across her shoulder standing in the doorway with an unsettling grin on her face.

Let's take a break here for a bit. Author's note time, yea? Yea. Anyway, I know that this fic is meant to be how Nico portrays characters, but 1. I don't recall him doing anything fancy with Mahiru, and 2. I could not pass up the chance to turn Mahiru into Eddie Gluskin. Can't tell one character with strong opinions on gender from the other, haha.

Anyway, back to the story.

Saionji chuckled. "Here comes your bride, Big Sis Mahiru!" She glanced at Hajime with a smirk, but she went back to a cheerful and innocent expression in no time flat. Hajime was really confused now. "Hold on! What's...who's..." He went kind of pale, glancing at the doorway, where the girl had vanished. 

"Did I frighten you?" The same voice could be heard behind Hajime, causing him to jump. Teruteru and Saionji chuckled, Sonia giving Hajime a concerned look. "I'm awfully sorry, I didn't mean to!" Hajime looked over at the girl, who was frowning. 

Feeling that this wouldn't end well at ALL, Hajime made up an excuse and left the room just as the person grabbed his shoulder. He closed the door behind him, not wanting to encounter the redhead ever again.

Yes, that was pointless. I don't know, it's 2:28 AM and I'm tired but I don't want to sleep and we gotta get these introductions done.

Outside of the hotel, someone was...hiding in the dumpster. "Uh..." Hajime walked over, opening the lid and peering in. A girl with curled light purple hair was inside, visibly shaking. She noticed Hajime immediately, gasping. "Leave me alone!" Hajime frowned. "Are you okay?"

The girl rummaged through the dumpster's contents, extracting a dark blue 3ds and showing it to Hinata before blocking him out entirely and immersing herself in the small gaming system. "Will you at least tell me your name?" Hajime sighed, losing patience.

"...Chiaki Nanami. Gamer." she spat, sounding quite harsh despite her soft appearence. "Now get out, I need to finish my VLR." Hajime opened his mouth to respond, but a deep growl coming from Nanami ensured that trying to interrupt her VLR time would not go well at all.

Nanami sighed and rubbed her eyes as Hajime uneasily closed the door and left her to her privacy. He sighed for the umpteenth time that day, looking around for anyone he hadn't already met. It's now 2:55 AM. This is my life.

He noticed the silver-haired girl from the boat in the distance, asleep on the beach. Hajime powerwalked over to hr, slightly cautious after meeting a hikikomori (SPELLING) gamer and a mentally unstable photographer in a tuxedo.

You don't understand how lazy I am with character introduction like I just wanna get to the cases sobs. It's now 3:06 AM and I don't wanna sleep because I have a strict "no sleeping before 4am on a Saturday" rule in mmy home.

I'm so tired I'm so done. Insert witty introductions here and timeskip to next day because I'm out. It's 3:16 in the morning, goodbye.

\----

Prologue- I Swear To Junko I'm Going To Resort To Cannibalism If I Stay Here Any Longer - PART 2, END I THINK  
16 students remain...


	3. Secrets Shine Brighter- PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MOTIVE TIME WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hajime had just been growing adjusted to his new life. He was sat at breakfast with the other students, who he had managed to meet someway or another. He was silent, focusing on his bowl of cereal as the other students chatted to their hearts' contents. 

He glanced up, seeing nobody was really eating but more socializing. Across from him was Sonia braiding and twirling Peko's hair and donning it with cute pink bows. Peko actually looked happy for once, which was a good sign. My babies, I love them so much!!!! 

Kuzuryu was two seats away, glaring at the two while tapping his fork on the table like an angry parent. Hajime didn't get why he was so mad, but hey, it probably made sense in the tiny boy's mind. Akane glanced up from her incredibly large plate of food to look around in a dazed confusion. "Hey, where's Chiaki?" she asked, tilting her head.

It was then that Hajime realized that Chiaki was nowhere to be seen. He looked around, eyebrow raised. "Huh, that's odd." "We'll look for her after breakfast." Komaeda shrugged, picking at a wheat bagel to the point where it fell apart on his plate.

Saionji shrugged. "She's probably locked up in her room, we shouldn't worry that much." So very empathetic as always, Saionji. That seemed to encourage everyone, as they went back to eating in silence.

When everyone was just about done eating, a sadly very familiar figure popped out of the floorboards and hopped up onto the table. "Ho ho ho, homos!" Monokuma cackled. "Hey, that's my line!" Saionji hissed, throwing her chair at Monokuma.

"Y'know, guys, it's really boring around here..." Monokuma whimpered, then perking up a second later as he began stomping around the table. "And then I realized, 'oh, you know why it's so boring?'" He picked up the remains of the bagel Komaeda was eating and smeared it all over the boy's face.

"This is abuse." Komaeda whispered. "Bagel abuse." I am a serious writer of a serious fanfiction. "Yeah, yeah, fandom joke. Don't care. Go fuck yourself, Komaeda." If Monokuma had eyes, he'd be rolling them. Komaeda frowned, looking slightly offended.

"Anyway!" Monokuma continued, stepping on and crushing Komaeda's plate to add insult to injury. "There's one thing everyyyy murder needs, do you bitches know what it is?" Monokuma paused, but the only noise was Komaeda sneezing. "Thaaat's correct, kiddies! A motive!"

"I'm not gonna specify what it is, but I can say one thing! Everyone, go check your cottages!" Monokuma laughed and then left, not allowing anyone to say a single word in protest. Everyone glanced at eachother for a single second, before dashing out of the building with pushing and shoving.

At once, everybody was out the door. Hajime managed to kick and hit his way through the wall of people, then jumping up to look over Nekomaru's shoulder, only then barely catching the words sprawled on his cottage in bright red paint...

HAJIME HINATA BURNED HIS FLESH FOR ATTENTION

\-----  
CHAPTER 1- Secrets Shine Brighter - DAILY LIFE - PART 1 - END


	4. Secrets Shine Brighter- PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone's gonna D I E WHO'S IT GONNA BE ?????????????????????????????????????????????????????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the secrets in this chappy do have triggers   
> they're only brought up a few times but if you're triggered by incest, suicide, drugs, or torture, either click away or mute if you're listening on stream (which i doubt but a boy can dream)

...huh? Why's...why is that there? 

Hajime stared dully at the words on his cottage. It seemed all of his brain activity had come to a halt, his thoughts all being lost in the shocked screaming of his classmates.

NAGITO KOMAEDA IS A CLOSET SUICIDAL  
IBUKI MIODA WAS SEXUALLY ABUSED BY HER BROTHER  
NEKOMARU NIDAI IS PAINED BY SPEAKING  
MAHIRU KOIZUMI TORTURES WOMEN. No, I won't stop with the Eddie Gluskin references, it's gonna fucking stick.  
CHIAKI NANAMI VALUES GAMING OVER HEALTH  
FUYUHIKO KUZURYU KILLED SOMEBODY FOR MISGENDERING HIM

"Stay calm, everybody!" Sonia shouted over the frantic teenagers scrambling to cover their secrets to no avail. (yes, I ditched the övérdöné äccënts) "We can, we can just talk about this, okay?" A few students looked over to listen, but mostly everybody was still in a panic.

Sonia growled, stomping on the ground and shouting even louder to get everybody's attention. "Everyone!" Now at least 62.5% of the students turned their heads. "What is it?" Saionji shouted. Sonia sighed, before straightening herself and raising her voice, going into full princess mode. "Can we make a pact t--"

"Excuse you bitch, /I'm/ the leader." Togami said from the audience, walking over and lightly pushing Sonia out of the way, earning a glare from her. Togami cleared his throat. "Can we make a pact to not read or question others' secrets?" That earned a few confused mumbles from the other students. "It's quite tempting, I know." 

To be completely honest, Hajime had already read everybody's secrets. Oops.

"But we will hopefully get through this without any faults." Togami said, looking around to see if anybody had paid attention to his speech. Nah. He sighed, giving in and going into his cottage. After what seemed like a while, everybody had packed up and entered their cottages as if nothing had happened.

From that point onward, time began to blur. The next number of weeks came with a complete lack of sensory input. Maybe it was a few weeks, Hajime wasn't sure. Everything seemed to drag along. Drag, drag, DRAG.

It continued like that. Nobody questioned the secrets, just like Togami had asked. It was like the secrets weren't even there. Like nothing had happened and this was just a normal boring island life.

But one day, one day, Hajime had a sinking, sinking feeling that something was wrong. Deeply, deeply wrong. He got up in a sweat, just awakening from a nightmare he couldn't quite remember aside from blood and death and a boat being crushed and ocean waters being stained red, and....

He shook it off, thinking a walk or a swim would help things. He glanced up at the dull sky. It didn't look like a nice day. There was puddles of fresh rainwater on the ground, suggesting it had rained the night before.  
Oh well, it's just some weather. It's not like somebody died-- FUCK.

There she was, a few meters from the cottages. She was sprawled onto her stomach, her skin now pale and a gross purple color. She was face down, her features obscured by wet hair that now hung in strands.

There was blood around her head (specifically her face), but there was no visible wound on the back of her head or her neck. There was a semi-visible bruise on the side of her face, but it was nowhere near the worst thing there.

Whatever wound caused the blood on the ground could not be seen, but Hajime was thankful, as there was a lot of blood. And whatever the cause of death was, it did not matter, because either way, Akane Owari was dead.

\-----  
Chapter 1- Secrets Shine Brighter - Deadly Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rest in piss akane owari


End file.
